Two of a Kind
by Decepticon-silverstreak
Summary: So meet Nina and Savannah, two girls who live a not so nice life. Savannah's dad is a secret agent, who never is home. Then there is Nina who doesn't know her dad but she is a freak of nature, but has a too friendly Uncle named Thor. How will they react about meeting the Avengers and having to save the world like their parents?


Title: Daughters of Them

Summary: So meet Nina and Savannah, two girls who live a not so nice life. Savannah's dad is a secret agent, who never is home, and Nina who doesn't know her dad but her mom says is a freak, but has a too friendly Uncle named Thor. Wait until their worlds collide and create something extraordinary.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any Marvel characters or the Avengers movie. I am solely using it for others people and my entertainment and my own. I only own Nina and Savannah

Rating: Profanity, blood, sex, and sexual comments.

Savannah Robin Nelson POV

Random Town, Virginia

Hello. My name is Savannah Robin Nelson, I am fifteen and my dad is Clint Barton and is thirty eight. I know almost nothing about him, other than that he works for the government, top secret or something along those lines, is gone for months at a time, with no damn phone calls or anything to tell me his heart was still beating blood out there. He has also missed every single one of my birthdays I have ever had. I am five four, brown hair like my dad, and have my mother's green eyes. My best friend is Claire Stephanie Cartor, and she has never met her dad. She told me that he had died in the war before her mom knew she was pregnant with her. I guess I can't really talk then, since I have at least seen my dad.

Anyway, to continue on with the story.

"Sav, you have to help me with the science. I don't know what to do!" Claire exclaimed throwing the pencil down onto the desk. It rolled over to me and I slammed my hand down before it fell of the glass table. I looked at Claire and gave her a once over. Her light blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her crystal blue eyes were clouded in frustration. She was strong, fast, and is extremely intelligent. Well like military tactics, like when there was a doge ball tournament against the students she was the last one in and she got every single guy out. Math and science are her greatest enemies. And I won't even get started on how she doesn't even know how to turn a cell phone on.

"Why don't we just go outside? It's Friday and we have all weekend to do it." I suggested, brushing my medium brown hair out of my face, and behind my ear. I looked around my room. There was a stereo, two bookshelves, a dresser, a night stand, and my closet for clothes. My real closet was on the farm side of the property which held all of my bows and arrows and anything in-between. Mom hated that I used it, for she was terrified that I was going to end up like dad. In the military or whatever the hell he wants to call it. It's really the government, but I am assuming that they work with the military. I never wanted to join the military but maybe a cop. A sniper!

"Well we could go out and down to the lake. We have a while till our moms get here."

"It's outside, it works for me."

"Alrighty lets go."

We took the golf cart thing, I think they are called ATV, but they are meant to go on mountain trails, and can go seventy miles an hour. We are only allowed to go thirty miles per hour. Allowed, didn't mean that I wouldn't go over it.

Hey, I am an anarchist against parent's rules.

I jumped in, placed the keys in and turned it on. It rumbled to life. I looked at Claire who had her seat belt on, and was holding on the door. I do not drive that bad!

"Ready when you are."

"With you driving, I am never ready."

I smiled. I took off, going twenty miles an hour down the dirt road, screaming and whooping with laughter. I reached down for the knob and turned the CD player on. I placed my CD in; was a mix of a bunch of my favorites. Soon the words of Hot N Cold came pouring in.

"_You change your mind, like a girl changed clothes. Yeah you PMS, like a bitch I would know. And you always think, always speak critically. I should know there are no good for meeee!" _

"Oh my god I love this song!" Claire yelled at me over the wind and music.

"What!"

"I said, I LOVE THIS SONG!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SO DO I!" I pumped the cart to go faster, raising the meter to fifty miles an hour. The wind was blowing our hair behind us, and the sun was blazing in the low sky. It was around four thirty so it would be about another three or so hours till the sun sets. The heated wind felt good blowing over our skin.

"STOP!" I jumped, slamming on the breaks, our bodies jerking forward. Thankfully, we are smart cookies and always wear our seat belts. I looked over a Claire.

"What was that for!"

"We forgot to put swim suits on."

When a hand to the forehead isn't good enough, smack your forehead against a steering wheel till you see many, many stars. I did this quite a few times. I stopped and we turned and looked at each other, then started smiling, but that turned to fully fledged laughing. Not giggles, the whole snorting, choking, red face laughing deal.

A couple minutes later, we had finally calmed our selves down. I turned the cart around, and headed back towards home. It took about fifteen minutes of obnoxious head banging, screaming lyrics really bad and well, just being an insane duo. We pulled around the house, and I nearly exploded.

A black SUV, the ones the government uses was sitting in the drive way. That could mean two things. Dad was home, or he was dead. I was hoping the first option. Mom would probably go insane if he died. I really don't want to take her to an insane asylum.

"Hey, Savannah isn't that your dad's car?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't' you going to go in?"

"Nah, I am partially in shock. He wasn't supposed to be home for another month. He isn't supposed to get home early; he is supposed to get home late!" I cried out, bashing my fist against the dash board.

"Sooo, do you want to go in?"

"I honestly have no clue." I sat there for a minute, till Claire drug me inside to greet dad. I was honestly surprised, since dad being the secretive asshole he is and coming home early is a seriously huge shock. I mean it's dad. Since when does anything good happen around him? We walked through the front door, and I began looking around the house. Usually the first place he goes is the kitchen is to get some food.

"Hello? Dad?" I backed up and then looked around the corner and-

Smack

I walked right into another body, and I looked up. Holy Shit. Yes shit with a capital S. The dude was an Apollo! He had dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, really tall and rally buff. Actually he really reminds me of someone.

"Who are you?" I asked backing up a bit, reaching for the baseball bat that was leaning against the couch. "My name is Steve Rodgers, and you might you be miss?" Talk about an old timer talk!

"Savannah. I live here! I have a right to walk around where- are you one of dad's friends?"

His brow pinched up in confusion. "You are Clint's daughter?"

"Yeah I am the secretive asshole's daughter. I assure you I have barley inherited any of his traits. If you are too much like him, I am afraid I will not like you. No offense."

"Non taken. Besides I know how you feel. Try working with him."

"Steve! Do you see- Savannah." I turned to the voice of my dad's. He had a turkey sandwich in his hand. He was still the same, besides a new cut that was on his arm. His hair was still the messy brown mess, tan skin, and the same brown eyes.

"Your home really early." I frowned at him.

"Yes I know. How has it been since I was here last time?" I could feel my temper rising. Does he have any clue what his trips do to mom; to me?

"You want to know how it's been since you left? Mom still cries herself to sleep every night, I couldn't bring my own father to a cook out; God I can't do anything that any other normal family can do! God I wish you were dead sometimes so mom and I don't have to fuckin worry all the time!" I screamed at him, and then shoved my way out of the kitchen. I felt him grab me, then I tried prying him off of me, but to no avail he would get off.

"Savannah Robin Nelson, you watch your mouth! If I hear that language come out of your mouth, you'll be-"

"Be what? Grounded! You are never even here to do it anyway!" I ripped my arm out of his grasp, running my way up the stairs. He called after me, but I ignored him, walking to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I saw Claire sitting in the window still, looking out and into the yard. "Sorry you had to hear all of that Claire."

"It's not a problem at all. I was just wondering when our moms are going to get back here." I stopped, thinking about what time mom had said she was going to get back.

"I think they said seven thirty." I looked out the window, then to my dresser which had a swim suit hanging out. "Still wanna go to the lake?"

"Why not." We both laughed as we began to change into the swimsuits. I was pondering over the fact if dad is still in a prissy mood or not. By the time we had both changed, dad and his friend Steve, was in the living room. We peaked around the corner. They were sitting on the couch, talking about something that I couldn't hear. It seemed important, for they were hunched over something that I couldn't see.

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"No clue. First off, how do we get around them without getting caught?"

I smiled at her for asking the dumbest question in the world. "Simple. We go through the back door."

"But it makes a lot of noise!"

I rolled my eyes, patting her on the head. "That's why you close it quietly so they don't hear us. Besides, it's not like they have super hearing." She looked at me like I was the craziest person in the world. I gave her a huge smile. We began to stalk our way down the hall, to the squeaky door of doom. We were almost there, and I stuck my hand out to the door knob, almost have it-

"What exactly do you two think you are doing?" Well shit. I turned and looked at dad, who had this look on his face like I was the stupidest person alive.

Right, secret government agent dad. That might just help a little bit.

"We were going to go down to the lake. It's hot so we figured we should cool off a bit. We were going earlier but we forgot swimsuits."

"You forgot swimsuits?"

"Hey, I got the smart genes from you. Mom gave me, actually she gave me nothing." I deadpanned then looked over at Claire who was looking at Steve.

"Well, we will be on our merry way, now let's get going." I said dragging Clair along. I already know this is going to be a long day.

Nina Nikita Foster POV

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER KEPT YOU!" I went flying backwards as she slapped me, my head slamming into the wall. The only thing running through my mind is why did a fourteen year old girl deserve this? What did I do? Alexander is loved by Aunt Jane and Uncle Thor, so why couldn't I be loved.

"Mom, please stop! What's wrong?" I cried out covering myself from the blows.

Her brown eyes were ignited like a fire. "You're like him! You're fucking father! A freak! You are both freaks!" She screamed, punching me in the nose, and then slamming her foot down onto my ribcage. Crimson red blood began to seep out of my nose, but it quickly stopped, the cut healing. I guess this is why I am a freak; I can heal faster than most people. So what if I don't have many friends and studied mainly rather than doing sports like you did, mom.

"Get out." She spoke coolly.

My eyes widened at what she had just said. "What?"

"I said get out! You have ten minutes to grab what you want and leave." As soon as she left, I began to scramble over the floor and over to my closet. I grabbed my suitcase out of it, unzipped it and began to pack clothes first. I put my favorite clothes in, and then grabbed sleeping clothes then swimsuits and a rain coat. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed all of my socks, bras, and underwear. Then I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my all of my body and face stuff. I threw that in the suitcase, but then ran back to the bathroom grabbing my tooth brush and hair brush.

I zipped up my suitcase and then got my backpack out. I grabbed my Ipod and laptop, four hundred dollars that I have saved up, a picture of my cousin Alexander and me, and I put my necklace around my neck. I got it in a letter one day that was on my bed, saying it was from my father. It was an Emerald crystal that was hanging on a gold chain and I always put it on when I leave the house. I looked around for anything I was missing.

How could I forget that! I chided myself as I grabbed my bomber jacket, enjoying the feel of the leather against my skin. I shut the light off in my room and began walking down the wooden stairs, the suitcase banging behind me. I couldn't believe that at age fourteen I was getting kicked out of my home. Where I had lived for most of my miserable life.

I saw mom, no I refuse to call her mother anymore. No mom does this. Her name is Jennifer.

"Go to Jane's house or something, I don't fucking care."

I nodded, and walked past her and began walking down the steps of the apartment. I turned and looked at her one last time.

"Jennifer, I can only wonder what I ever did to you. I hope you suffer inside your head knowing you kicked your underage daughter out and onto the streets." With that I turned, and began walking down the stony side walk of San Francisco. I kept walking, thinking about how great it will be since I leave this hell hole of a city. I walked down the street, looking for some sort of phone booth.

When I finally found one, twenty minutes had passes. The glistening buildings over head gloomed with dread and sadness; I could only help but agree. I began dialing the number of Aunt Jane's house.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aunt Jane." I choked out, my voice stuck in my throat.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"She kicked me out." I sobbed, holding onto the phone.

I could hear curses in the background, and then she was back on.

"Okay, um can you take a bus out to New Mexico? How much money do you have?"

I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket, and I opened it. I counted about four hundred dollars. I have been saving up for awhile to have all of this.

"About four hundred. I have enough to get to New Mexico. Can someone pick me up when I get there? I don't know where your house is?" I wiped the blood that was still on my face. Ugh, I hate blood so much.

"Yeah, I will try to get Darcy or me to be there. I am so sorry that this ever happened. God, this is my entire fault."

"No it isn't Aunt Jane; it is Jennifer's fault that this whole thing happened. And my dad, who I have never seen before who owes me a really good explanation." I smiled and I could hear her laugh sadly on the other line.

"Alright. I love you and be safe. You hear me?" Aunt Jane was always the over protective one. I smiled.

"Okay Aunt Jane. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, I was about to start a brand new life. New Mexico, here I come.


End file.
